A night in the library
by HermioneRulz227
Summary: when draco and hermione fall asleep in the library, it changes the fate between Slytherin and Gryffindor, bringing a school together
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters created by the great J.K. Rowling  
  
Summary: Draco and Hermione fall asleep in the Library, and it may bring the biggest changes in Hogwarts' future.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Draco stared across the Library at Hermione Granger.  
  
Filthy little mud-blood, he thought to himself. But if I think that, how can I keep gazing at her?  
  
Hermione peeked over her book at Draco. Sigh, why does he keep looking at me? She wondered to herself. He thinks I am disgusting and umworthy of his presence, and yet... she drooped onto her book and fell asleep, unable to finish her thought.  
  
When she awoke, she found it was very late. "Bloody hell, is that really the time? I have got to get back to my house!" She looked around and found Madam Pince was not around. She gathered her books, and all of a sudden, she felt a strong grip wrap around her arm. She turned around and it was Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, let me go!" She tugged at his grip but was unable to make him release it.  
  
"Shhhh, Madam Pince sleeps above this floor, she could hear you." He pulled her closer.  
  
"I don't care! Let me go!"  
  
But a moment later she let him pull her closer. She looked into his blue- ish gray eyes. He ran his tough callused hands through her hair. Her hair is so soft, he thought. He wrapped his arms around her, and she embraced him too. He traced her lips, she traced his. His face came ever closer to hers.  
  
He pulled her and pushed her to the wall and he made contact with her lips. She passionately duled her tongue with his.  
  
"Draco!" she moaned.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered.  
  
Draco unbuttoned her blouse. Hermione ran her hands through his hair, ever kissing still.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
"Want to play a little game?"  
  
"Oh yes, god yes!"  
  
"Lets play find the Bean?"  
  
He dropped a Bernie Botts Every Flavored Bean down his shirt, and down Hermione's.  
  
He tip-toed his finger up her thigh.  
  
"Where is it Hermione?" "I don't know Malfoy," she moaned.  
  
"Filthy Gryffindor, where is it."  
  
"I hate you Malfoy!"  
  
"I know you do."  
  
She lifted her leg and draped it over his hip, she unbuttoned his robes.  
  
He still tip-toed up her side. He buried his face in her breasts. Then threw her on the ground and he dropped himself on top of her. They continued to kiss passionately. Hermione continued to groan and moan with pleasure. Then she stiffened.  
  
"Draco, (moan) I've got to get back to my House (moan)."  
  
"Not until I find that bean Granger."  
  
Suddenly they, both heard footsteps.  
  
"Draco, get your clothes back on, if we go back to where we were sitting and pretend to sleep, we can get out of here without trouble."  
  
"Ah, here is the bean." He pulled a yellow bean from her bra. "Mmmm, lemon, with a hint of Hermione."  
  
They hurriedly pulled their clothes on and went to their tables. Draco faked snored as did Hermione.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger, what are you doing out at this time of night?"  
  
Hermione flickered her eyes open and yawned.  
  
"Sorry Madam Pince, we fell asleep."  
  
"Well then, move along, I'll let you off with a warning tonight, don't let it happen again."  
  
"Yes Madam Pince."  
  
Draco trailed next Hermione and walked her to the Fat Lady, who happened to be snoring loudly at the moment.  
  
"G'night, you naughty Gryffindor."  
  
"I hate you-"  
  
He kissed her again, and plunged his tongue into her throat. She gave another moan filled with pleasure. Then she pulled away.  
  
"G'night, you Peeky Slytherin."  
  
Draco hugged her and kissed her hair.  
  
"I'll be seeing you Granger." And he walked away, as if on a cloud.  
  
Breakfast.......  
  
Hermione had a dazed look the next morning at breakfast. She could not help gazing over at the Slytherin table, where Draco sat, laughing with his friends. She say his eye look out of the corner of his face.  
  
Draco was still thinking about the night before. He never realized a Gryffindor could be so flexible. He rushed through his meal, and picked up his bag, and racedto the Owlery. He swiftly wrote a letter, then ran to his eagle owl, Fantasia.  
  
"Take this down to the Great Hall to Hermione Granger," he ordered. And his owl nodded and flew out the window.  
  
Hermione was just finishing her orange juice when a graceful eagle owl landed on her shoulder and handed her a small note with its beak.  
  
"Thank you, "she thanked the owl, and handed it a piece of bacon. It hooted gratefully. And flapped out of the nearest window.  
  
The note read:  
  
Dear Granger,  
  
Just a note to thank you on last nights 'reading'. Though I am a bit confused on the Potions homework. Please meet me in the Potions section, alone. It is quit there and no one will disturb us.  
  
Sincerely yours  
  
Malfoy  
  
Hermione blushed a deep red. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and didn't see Draco.  
  
"Whose that letter from 'Ermione?" asked one of her closest friends Harry Potter.  
  
"Oh, just a note from my mum and dad. Just reminding me about our Bulgaria trip over the holidays."  
  
"To see who? Vicky?"  
  
"Don't call him Vicky! And yes, to see Viktor. I met his family last summer and they are very nice and polite. And for your information, they invited me and my family over for Christmas."  
  
"Ah, if it isnt Pottly and his mud blood loving friends," drawled a voice behind Ron.  
  
"Go away Malfoy, no body wants to hear your stupid voice around here."  
  
"Well, I just came to inform Granger, that Proffesor Snape wanted us to do an assignment for Potions on Monday."  
  
He showed Ron, Harry, and Hermione the note that was signed by Snape.  
  
"Come on Granger, I don't want to fail!"  
  
"I'll see you guys later, bye."  
  
A/N: I know, I know, a cliffie, bet you cant figure out what happens next, R&R please 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: SORRY! I have been meaning to update, but my I got caught sneaking out of my house in June and I got grounded from the computer for 3months! I will update soon! Don't throw things at me! I be of you!

Promise, next chappie will be good!!!!!!!


End file.
